NARUTO OR NARU?
by touky
Summary: What if naruto wher a girl for a week but no ordinary girl the prettiest girl in twon thus making every guy run after himm as Inari the new replacement for Naruto in the village. this a craziness run wild storY but it wll have gaahina.I HOPE
1. 1 THE PROBLEM

_**Naruto or Inari? **_

_**Summary:** What if Naruto were a girl for a week; but no ordinary girl a hot and sexy girl that attracts more attention than anyone else. Thus making every guy in town chase after him err her._

_**Disclaimer**: well what can I say? I own my own personality ha tada! (Mini TOUKY bows down at the audience) But unfortunaly I don't own Naruto; GLOOM, GLOOM; but if I did everything would be messed up! (Evil laughs and evil glares at the real author of Naruto)_

_**TOUKYS note:** Well this is my first fan fic. If you are reading this means you like Naruto there for you'll love this fan fic and jet despise me as well. Ok let the madness begin!_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Well as we all know Konoha isn't the only ninja village so it has allies there for being among them the sand ninjas. This is where the story begins._

_Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had just finished their daily training and were returning to Kakashi-sensei to report but as usual Naruto was running thru the gates of the village and bumped into someone but didn't see who, they both fell; Naruto on top of the person. Sakura and Sasuke were trying to help Naruto up but he just stood up and shouted at the person or 'moron' who bumped into him. _

_NARUTO: "Hey why don't you watch where you're going? You moron!" Naruto still had his eyes closed._

"_WHAT?" said Sakura and Sasuke together_

_SAKURA: "Naruto you idiot! You were the one who bumped into him. Now apologies and help him up!" Sakura slapped the back of Naruto's head making him open his eyes. _

_SASUKE: "Come on, Sasuke we need to go to Kakashi-sensei to report."_

_With those last words Sakura and Sasuke left into the village. After blinking more than once Naruto held a hand to the person sitting in the floor thanks to him._

_NARUTO: "Here let me help, Gaara. Sorry for tripping you… what's this?" Naruto paused because he saw a very peculiar thing hanging around Gaara's bag which was nothing he would have expected to see._

_NARUTO: "I-is that a teddy bear in your pack, Gaara?" _

_GAARA: "NO!"_

_NARUTO: "Really then why are you hiding it?" he smiled evilly at Gaara._

_GAARA: "shut up!"_

_NARUTO: "Wait till everyone hears…agrrrh"_

_GAARA: "you are not to tell anyone, got it?"_

_When Naruto said 'hears' Gaara stood up in a flash and grabbed Naruto by the neck and started to squish._

_NARUTO: "agrrrh… you don't need to strangle me."_

_GAARA: "if you dare tell anyone I'll…"_

_NARUTO: "OK. Please just let go… sexy jutsu!"_

"_Now you would never hurt someone so pretty right"_

_Naruto started to pout a very cute puppy face when Gaara dropped him on the floor and started to make jutsu hand sings there for to make a sealing jutsu for Naruto._

_GAARA: "Seal!"_

_NARUTO: "Hey moron that hurt! What did you say?" Naruto looked at Gaara who was smiling by now and then looked at his hands "What the… Why do I have a manicure? This is weird and what are you laughing at? I don't see anything worth to laugh at." Naruto then saw that he had very baggy clothes on besides a long stand of hair kept bothering him on in his forehead. _

_GAARA: "So little girl tell me your name?"_

_Naruto tried to stand up but the question bounced him right back to the floor. He looked at Gaaras bright grinning face and began inspecting himself._

_NARUTO: "What the heck's happened to me I'm a girl; Gaara what have you done to me? This can't be happening I'm delusional"_

_GAARA: "Idiot just answer the stupid question." _

_NARUTO: "OK! My name is Uzumaki N-NA- Inari?" _'_What the… I even have a girl's name?' "Inari…Inari…INARI! AAAAHHHGGRRRRAHGR! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

_The now Inari screamed his err her name many, many times to confirm his voice as the same to his name. By now Gaara was laughing his head out then stopped to explain his rules for why he did that._

_GAARA: "Stop screaming and I'll tell you why I did this."_

_NARUTO: (now sobbing said) "Gaara undo this right now and I won't tell anyone 'bout the bear please!"_

_GAARA: "Hope that teaches you a lesson besides I can't undo the jutsu unless a week has passed. So your name is Uzumaki Inari and you can't tell anyone that you're under a jutsu spell besides not telling anyone about my err secret. Got it?" _

_NARUTO: "…So this is what I get for trampling you? Oh well as I have no choice… how will I go to school tomorrow and how 'bout training and missions? You are the worst person ever; got it?"_

_GAARA: "You just have to deal with it and even compromise with your rivals and change all your dates to make knew ones seeya in a week idiot!"_

_As Gaara walks calmly inside the village Naruto whimpers outside the gates thinking how on earth is he going to do all his daily chores._

"_Hey you okay?" A voice said as Naruto stood up to see the gates of the village. As soon as the voice spoke Naruto turns around to see a boy who he knows well Kiba; jet Akamaru stated to bark at him for the reason of being that way._

_NARUTO: "Hey no worries I'm fine just keep walking Kiba. 'Kay?" _

_KIBA: "How do you know my name? Aaaaachchooooo! Oh sorry I have a cold." _

_AKAMARU: "Grrrrrr…bark! Grrr."_

_KIBA: "Akamaru stop that I have a headache!"_

"_So dear lady may I ask what's your name?" said Kiba taking Naruto's hand._

_NARUTO: "Err- well my name is Uzumaki Inari…"_

_KIBA: "…Uzumaki are you related to Naruto? …sniff."_

_NARUTO: "No, no, no…"he said waving his hands forward "just mere coincidence." When Naruto said this Akamaru stopped barking and gave up the alert sings since none for them heard him._

_KIBA: "Well it's getting dark we shall go home now? I'll escort you to yours, please."_

_NARUTO: "Oh no I couldn't trouble you. I'll go home later; I'm waiting for someone." Naruto waved at Kiba who thought that he had made a new friend and a cute one too. While Naruto sat on the floor thinking of what he had done._

_NARUTO: "GOD; what have I done was I flirting with Kiba?" He then got up looked around so no one would see him and ran like crazy home. When he got there he remembered that he had a group meting at 5o'clok which now is 5.30pm._

_NARUTO: "Oh shit! The meting! I'm late!"_

_He then ran towards the meting which was at Sakuras house it was 5.55pm when Naruto arrived breathless and very dirty he opened the door and almost got trampled by his teammates who thought of him err her as a replacement for him; he took advantage of the situation and said that he was going on a secret mission for a week and that Inari was his replacement._

_NARUTO: "Hey…huff… sorry I'm late. I'm here for the meting"_

_KAKASHI: "you? Where's Naruto?"_

_SAKURA: "I know, he's on a secret mission, right? He told me something 'bout it this morning."_

_NARUTO: "I think your right. I mean he's the one who told me to come here." Thinking 'oh thank you God I skipped the explaining to everyone 'bout me'_

_Sakura then stared at Naruto with her big bright eyes very hard like trying to decipher a code hidden inside them but then blinked and said:_

_SAKURA: "HEY I've never seen you around. What's your name?"_

_NARUTO: "Phew… well my name is Uzumaki Inari. One question why are we here for I mean the meting for is?"_

_KAKASHI: "Well we were going to debate on our missions for the season but jet since Naruto won't be here for a week we might as well take a week's vacation. What do you two say?"_

_SAKURA: "OH, OH YEAH!"_

_SASUKE: "Whatever just make sure we practice once in a wile okay?"_

"_YES!" said everyone together._

_By now Naruto noticed that Sasuke was dare I say it inspecting every corner of his girlish body and got a little paranoid and started to twitch. Sasuke noticed the girl twitch and asked:_

_SASUKE: "Are you okay? I mean you are shivering. By the way where are you staying for the night?_

_NARUTO: "HN? ...oh I'll just stay in Naruto's place he said it was okay."_

_SAKURA: "Why are you wearing Naruto's clothes Inari?"_

_NARUTO: "Well… I kind of destroyed my own clothes on the way here and well I took some borrowed" thinking 'man I'll need girl's clothes now'_

_SAKURA: "Well that's convenient you can come with me and the other girls to the mall and do some shopping it'll be fun! Hey Sasuke why don't you join us tomorrow you can escort us thru all our shopping and maybe criticize everything we try on what do you say?"_

_NARUTO: "Well an escort would help if he caries all of our shopping bags especially mine no?" (Big smiles)_

_SASUKE: "If you need me even for that I'll go if you'll all try my pick of clothes okay? (Smirk?)_

_SAKURA: "Of course we need you even if you won't criticize us we'll love for you to be with us there."_

_SASUKE: "Is that how you feel, Inari?"_

_NARUTO: "HN? …oh sure you should come with."_

_Sakura looked at Sasuke's face he was very concentrated on Inari's answer. She couldn't take the pressure and turned a little red on the cheeks then Kakashi noticed the pressure and spoke before anyone would chop someone's head of._

_KAKASHI: "Well you guys is getting late so you two must get home and Sakura to bed; no?"_

_NARUTO: "RIGHT! HOME BED GOOD!"_

_At the door they putted on their shoes and went outside there Sasuke asked something very strange jet in Naruto's state of sleepiness normal._

_SASUKE: "I'll escort you to Naruto's place it's on the way anyhow. Okay?"_

_NARUTO: "SURE?"_

_Naruto was very sleepy by now and didn't' know that he said "yes!" sort of but during their trip to his house Sasuke tried to make conversation but the sleep was winning before they got to his house he collapsed and Sasuke was more than happy to carry a very lovely girl to an apartment but not to Naruto's so he'd just take her there and not to ask questions. On Naruto's front door he woke up just suddenly and jumped from Sasuke's grip around him._

_NARUTO: "Where… how we get here? Oh I'm so tired. Thanks for the help but its too late for formalities so bye!"_

_With those words Naruto opened the door and went in like a flash and shut it quickly. You could say he even taped Sasuke's nose with it._

_SASUKE: thinking 'well this will be fun.'_

_After knowing that Sasuke was gone Naruto laid in his very comfy bed by now it only took 'bout five minutes to fall into a very deep sleep which only broke with the sunrise of the other day nothing or no one could wake him in the middle of the night today._

_As Naruto slept everyone who had just meet him as Inari were very bothered or either very impressed by him err her being so pretty jet mysterious. Naruto was the only person in their team who slept peacefully that night and very comfy in his bed (after a day like that…)_

_TOUKYS notes: weeee weeeee weeeeeeeeeeeeeeh what a ride oh well i hope you all are enyoing my first fic because if you aren't i'll...i'll let my inner Touky demon out to chop all of your heads off hahahahahahahahaha! My real name shall never be consiled because of some info on myself i don't whant someone to know 'bout. you all can adress me as Touky's master or just TOUKY so read and review or else MY INNE TOUKY IS GOING TO KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE FOR NOW._


	2. FISRT DAY

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_It was Saturday and their first day of vacation; normally they would wake up very early and train for half an hour which now was going to be spent on sopping for girl clothes. Sakura was the first one to be up there for she was very excited for well their shopping spree they were going to spend that morning and she definitely wanted to know more 'bout that Inari girl. On the other side Sasuke certainly wanted to know everything 'bout Inari jet Naruto was still asleep when both his teammates came looking for him to go shopping._

_SAKURA: "Inari come on we're late for the early birds special!" Sakura knocks may I say tramples the door of the apartment and finally gets an answer from Inari still sleepy._

_NARUTO: "… Five more minutes please?"_

_Sakura and Sasuke both opened the door which wasn't locked and found a sound asleep Inari in Naruto's bed with Naruto's PJ's on._

_SAKURA: "INARI! Get up you! We're here and we're not leaving unless is for the mall with you got it?"_

_NARUTO: "OKAY! I'll change in a minute." He was very upset for the mix up and for his very life right now well he was a girl jet he expected to be normal by now. Once he washed and dressed they all went outside to walk together to the mall where the adventure awaits them all. They were walking very quietly well Naruto was sleepy Sakura well was serious for the first time even thinking 'bout her new err friend and Sasuke was trying to come up with something to say to a beauty like Inari. From behind a voice called to Naruto but he didn't respond because he was like sleep walking._

_KIBA: "INARI! Hey wait I want to ask you something"_

_SAKURA: "Inari wake up!"_

_NARUTO: "HN? … What? …Oh, Kiba hi are you feeling better?"_

_KIBA: "Yes a little. Thanks for asking."_

_NARUTO: "Hey where's Akamaru?"_

_KIBA: "Oh… he's at home he couth my cold. He's resting. Hey Inari are you going to the kimono festival on Friday?"_

_NARUTO: "HN?... Kimono festival?" thinking 'I forgot! I'm a girl now'_

_SAKURA: "Hey that's right! The kimono festival is going to take place this week. We should go together Sasuke. And Kiba can take Inari as a date." Sasuke opened his eyes as surprise then Kiba blushed because Sakura just spat out his words but Naruto only thought of him and Kiba alone?_

_NARUTO: "Date?"_

_KIBA: "If you do not want to go…"_

_NARUTO: (Thought) 'curse you girlish heart!' "NO, that's not what I meant I well… I'll go with you if you want."_

_KIBA: "GREAT! I'll pick you up at 7o'clock okay?"_

_NARUTO: "SURE!" Then they waved goodbye to Kiba who was going to take care of Akamaru and walked of to the mall! Everyone was concentrated well Sakura was on their shopping spree but in the meantime Naruto and Sasuke were mostly thinking on the festival night Kiba and Inari's DATE. Once they got to the mall every worry 'bout the date' was lost in the thoughts of new clothes and even trying some of them. Naruto started to look anxious on the thought of clothes everywhere and of buying all of them at once 'DANM YOU GIRLISH BRAIN!!!' Naruto thought. He even started to giggle once they entered their first store and bought a dress for a formal dinner (I guess they have those kinds of dates too)._

_SAKURA: "HEY! There they are. Yo! Girls come help."_

_SASUKE: "Hey Inari shouldn't you be getting a new kimono dress for the festival too?"_

_NARUTO: "HN? OH! You are right, Sasuke but I'm no good at picking the best one would you help?" thinking 'What the heck am I saying? He's a guy he'll he might refuse my offer.'_

_SASUKE: "Well if those girls don't pick you a nice one I'll be sure to help you pick the best one okay?" he said in a whisper for the girls not to listen to him talk to Inari like that so sweet and caring for her._

_SAKURA: "Well you guys this is Inari she's sort of replacing Naruto for the week. You know she already has a date for the kimono festival! It's Kiba!" Sakura shouted the last part because she was very exited of the news besides knowing that she wasn't going with Sasuke made her very anxious of the news. She personally introduced every girl who were there mmm there was Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata who was even more shyish to meet new people. They all talked to Inari for 'bout half an hour and Naruto and Sasuke were getting annoyed by all their conversations until Sasuke turned the page to a worst jet fun part for him shopping for Inari. Naruto was even having fun jet he despised that they only made him try the clothes they picked for him. Once on his like twentieth store he sat down on a bench were Hinata was alone with Sasuke looking at all the other girls fuss over colors for Naruto to try on. The three were tired an annoyed by all the fuss jet they waited long enough for this to end._

_SASUKE: "Hey! Why don't we get away form all of this. To a quieter place."_

_NARUTO: "YEAH! It'll be great to get some peace what ya think Hinata?"_

_HINATA: "B-BUT! W-wh-where w-would we g-go?"_

_SASUKE: "I know we should go to the amusement park on the other nearby town, it has great rides."_

_HINATA: "WHERE?!"_

_NARUTO: "AWW! Come on Hinata were on vacations; aren't we? It's like a mission getting away from these shopaholic girls."_

_Hinata and Sasuke both smile at each other._

_SASUKE: "That's settled were going . . . . . . (Looks around for the girls). . . NOW!" The three of them ran out of the store noticing all the shopping bags on ether Inari or Sasuke's hands and decided to leave them at Naruto's house. While Inari was changing her clothes Sasuke and Hinata were planning an escape rout for them to get out of the village without been seen by the shopaholic girls. When Inari came out she had most normal clothes on (a brownish black shirt kaki pants and ninja shoes and a very flimsy jacket that showed her figure) but though Sasuke never observes intensely to anyone Hinata noticed the wide outlook of 'I like her soooo much' in his eyes she planed some strategies to leave them alone or at least to get them to know each other better._

_NARUTO: "OKAY! Amusement park here we come!"_

_SASUKE: (Closed his eyes to concentrate on the plan said) "Okay, here's the plan …well any questions to the routs?"_

_HINATA: "NOPE! Inari y-you?"_

_NARUTO: (Smiling) "HN? …OH NOPE!" thinking 'I'd better follow every move they make' After a couple of trips and turns they all made it out of the village in one piece. A half an hour of walking they stopped to have some lunch (since they didn't eat at the mall and it was almost 3 o'clock). Hinata felt strange since all Inari did was eat quietly and Sasuke ate while watching every move Inari made she wanted to make them notice each other she began with a question to Inari first._

_HINATA: "So, Inari do y-you like ko-Konoha s-so far?"_

_NARUTO: "Well this isn't my first time here so I guess I like it!"_

_SASUKE: "Really you were here in Konoha? Odd we've been here all our life and never seen you I'd know if I'd seen you before."_

_NARUTO: "Um… well you see all my missions are special and jet secret don't know why. So I'm finished why don't we continue? Amusement park here we come!" thinking 'I better not tell my secret I think he's hitting on me…'_

_HINATA: "W-Well she's qq-quick no?" Sasuke and Hinata both looked at each other and new what they were thinking about; heck they've been friends since they were born. Sasuke then turned red while making sure Inari didn't trip on something while looking fierce trying to be cool when she was nervous. Hinata new then that she had to be cupid in this relation. She even imagines herself as a little angel with bow and arrow. The rest of the trip was more or less quiet well there were sometimes that Hinata motioned Sasuke to talk but didn't. As they reached the nearest town they saw the amusement park besides the entrance of the village. They all rushed to the entrance of the park as soon as they bought their tickets Sasuke said something that impressed Inari but not Hinata (she was the one who wanted them to talk)._

_SASUKE: "Inari; um would you like to go on the rollercoaster with me? Since Hinata hates them I really want to go on it."_

_NARUTO: (thinking 'Man I hate being a girl I'm so sensitive') "Well… I've never ridden on one before but if you want to go I'll…"_

_HINATA: "GREAT! I-I'll be waiting for you when it's over 'kay?"_

_Hinata had a very happy expression on her face telling Inari that she wanted for them to be together alone; jet Sasuke only smiled at her for saying that. The two of them said where they go after the ride and said their god byes to Hinata and left. Hinata on the other hand was some what nervous because as Sasuke said she hated rollercoaster and was worried for Inari's safety and well because she started to see that Inari wasn't so mush interested in Sasuke as he was in her, she needed to investigate her new friend for the sake of her oldest friend._

_While Hinata was trying to plan her strategy for her friends' relation Sasuke and Inari were on a very long line for their ride there were many people in that line jet they wanted to go on the ride so stepped into it. Sasuke was a bit nervous but he wanted to know if Inari liked him or if she preferred Kiba instead of him. He wanted to speak calmly but the expectation of reject was more pressure than anything else so he spoke in a shook and asked a very serious question that Inari almost shouted at him the answer._

_SAUKE: "Inari; do you really want to go to the festival with Kiba? I mean he just meet you yesterday."_

_NARUTO: "WHAT? Sausuke he's my friend as well as you are my friend too and since he asked first I'll go with him. It's not like I'll be staying for more than Friday…I hope……." Naruto kind of whispered the last part and jet got no response from Sasuke and felt a bit ashamed for making him like him so mush then sigh._

_NARUTO: "You know if you had asked first I would be going with you instead of him. You are still my friend right?" _

_SASUKE: "WHAT? There's no way I would let go of you. I mean you're my friend something like that wouldn't ruin that! I'm sorry if I let you think that will you forgive me for making you fell bad?"_

_Sasuke looked at Inari with such a worried look she just melted right in front of him._

_NARUTO: (Thinking 'My he's so kawaii; what am I thinking?') "Sure I'll forgive you you're my friend and that will never change kay?"_

_SASUKE: (Smiling like crazy) "Well it's our turn at the ride. You first my lady."_

_NARUTO: "Well this is awkward… thank you I guess." Once they sat on their chair and fasted their seat belt the ride started up up up up up then………DOWN! Inari was screaming he heart out like if she was going to die but Sasuke just took her hand as a sing for her to be calm and that he was there for her. The ride did a loop then another then another until Sasuke was the one to be screaming his heart out together with Inari who got out laughing at Sasuke's hair and he was very upset because he was the center of attraction for a while. Once out of the ride they looked for Hinata and left for the booths in the plaza and bought some jewelry for Hinata who was enchanted by a necklace and for Inari a stuffed bear which reminded of Gaara's teddy bear and they had a lot of fun till sundown then Hinata noticed the hour and shook in terror. This was part of her plan to get to know Inari better._

_NARUTO: "What's wrong Hinata?"_

_HIMATA: "OH NO! I need to get home now my father is going to be mad at me. H-hey, s-ssi-since my h-house i-is nearer than N-Naruto's w-would you like to s-st-stay f-for the n-night?"_

_NARUTO: "A sleep over? I mean sure but it's my first time so I'll be nervous."_

_SASUKE: "Don't worry Hinata's a great host besides I'll take you there for moral support, kay?" _

_NARUTO: "OKAY! To Hinata's!" They all smiled at each other and left the town to go home to know each other better as she planed._


	3. HELLO?

_HA!!!! TAKE THAT MY MUSE I DID IT ALL ON MY OWN!!!_

_ANY WAY HI READES I HOP-E YOU HAVEN'T FORGOTEN ME PLZ DON'T FORGET ME! I'M BEGGIN FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS_

_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER NOW I KNOW WHAT AUTHORS BLOCK IS!!!!!!! HAVE FUN GESSING WHAT WILL HAPEN NEXT I HAVE AN IDEA IF YOU REALLY LIKE E-MAIL ME AND SUGGEST NEW IDEAS FOR EVERYTHING ._

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_NARUTO: "Hey? I don't think this is such a good idea I mean I don't even have clothes I can use there."_

_Sasuke looked at Hinata 'say something to make her stay!' she knew every word that didn't came out from his mouth and tried to act as quick as the words came to her mind._

_HINATA: "Well you see I asked you to s-stay at my house because if I return w-without an e-explanation for being l-late my father will n-never let me go outside again!"_

_Neither Naruto nor Sasuke said anything meaning that they knew how mean and strict her father was heck she always had to act like a princess when her father was around her. Her life was totally different from everyone else's jet she always had time to goof around with her friends and to train every day to make her father proud of her. Naruto understood everything and didn't said he did because he was that sort of girl who was shy for personal talk, jet she wanted to say 'it's okay I get it' even though he was shocked to nod and be accompanied by his friends to his hostess home where he would stay as a guest a girly guest. On the trip no one said anything to each other and Naruto was wetting nervous and finally broke the silence._

_NARUTO: "HEY! Hinata why do you hate rollercoaster's?"_

_HINATA: "W-W-Well… I-"she stopped to see Sasuke talking for her._

_SASUKE: "She's afraid of them because when we were little she fell form a choo choo train in the park"_

_HINATA: "Yes… I'm a disgrace for anyone who knows me I-I'm so scared of everything around me except my family or friends. It's like living inside a dark hole or something like that!"_

_Sasuke didn't speak thru the rest of the trip home but he wanted to ask questions to Inari instead of answering for Hinata. Naruto on the other hand wanted to know everything about his new err fiends. He was very captured my their way of living since it was so different from his he started to ask questions got answers till they got to Hinata's._

_At the Hyuuga residence they walked to the door and said their goodbyes since Hinata hugged Sasuke; Inari was expecting a hug but she got surprised as she got a kiss on the cheeks after her hug from Sasuke oh well many things can happen when you're happily thinking 'bout the person your hugging no? It… was very kawaii to see them hugging then the unexpected kiss… oh well anything can and will happen now! _

_As they walk to thru the entrance of the 'house' (more like mansion anyone could get lost inside it and will) they took their shoes of and put on some slippers Hinata was so quiet Naruto was afraid of breathing heavily as he did when he was nervous. On the second floor Hinata stopped and sat on the floor Naruto did the same not to offend her in her own house, she then opened a door bowed down and spoke very properly that you might say she was raised by a queen from a far away place._

_HINATA: "Father; please forgive the intrusion but I would like to introduce a new comrade of mine, her name is Uzumaki Inari she's just visiting and I would like for her to stay with me for the night, if you'll allow it?" she still was bowing down to her father who didn't even looked at Hinata when she asked she was shivering either from cold or from the reaction of her nerves which were no good against her father figure standing even seven feet from her. Once Hinata raised her head her father looked at Naruto who was sitting besides Hinata. Naruto froze then bowed so many times he thought his head was going to pop out. The so called great Hyuuga Hiashi looked once again to his work and said to the surprise of both Hinata and Naruto._

_HIASHI: "It'll be okay if she stays besides you've needed a new friend since all you do now is read at home and work all day at school."_

_Naruto wanted to scream out all the excitement built in from the big scare form the seriousness of Hiashi; but was interrupted by Hinata's hand signaling her to be quiet for a bit longer and quickly bowed to her father and smiled at him._

_HIANTA: "Thank you father!"_

_They stood up and walked to the entrance then they found a second set of stairs and began climbing them. Naruto still wanted to scream out all the excitement but decided not to because he saw Hinata very serious walking thru the third floor corridor guessing it leaded to her room. Like reading his mind Hinata motioned Inari to stop and smiled at her such a big smile that could make her everyone's best friend in a split second of a second._

_HINATA: "Inari you can now say whatever you wish to say… see we're in another building from father and we won't disturb him even if we scream out loud 'kay?" Hinata was still smiling and then got a very surprised look because once you say you can scream Naruto will I repeat will scream as much as he can even if he were a girl he's still the same goofy Naruto on the inside._

_Outside on the street Sasuke was thinking about what would Hinata discover for him about his new crush Inari, then he heard what would be a great scream of excitement form what would be Hinata's room on the third floor in the second building from the Hyuuga residence (told ya it's a very big place and even Hinata could get lost if she didn't pay attention to where she was going) _

_NARUTO: "YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!" was all Naruto said jet Hinata wasn't worried that her father heard she was certain that he would never hear them. On the other side Sasuke only thought of them just beginning to be best friends already (awwwwww! He does like to have friends after all!) _

_While Hinata and Inari where celebrating their new friendship Sasuke was planning on inviting Inari to a date for their own. _

_SASUKE: thinking: 'maybe a dinner for two sounds nice… maybe tomorrow?'_

_On the Hyuuga estate the girls were walking excitedly to Hinata's room until…_

_NARUTO: "UM… Hinata it hurts…"_

_HINATA: "Inari? Where does it hurt? Maybe I can help."_

_NARUTO: "Here… it's like someone's trying to punish me from the inside, with needles." When he was speaking he was signaling where he was hurting and it was in the lower tummy right under his belly button where it hurts for the girl at some time of the month! _

_HINATA: "Really? Well you should check on that! Here I'll show you the hall bathroom."_

_NARUTO: "Hall bathroom? You have more that one bathroom? Ow! Never mind." _

_They walked thru the hall to a bright door with no design what so ever on it. Hinata then opened the door to let Inari know where to go in. _

_HINATA: "This is it. Y-you need to go t-to my ro-room alone I n-need to do some-thing fist 'kay?"_

_NARUTO: "OKAY!" then he went in without even asking where Hinata's room was. What a mess! _

_Hinata was so exited of her new friend and of the approval of her father that she forgot to tell Inari is she knew where her room was. She instead of going to her room or either waiting for Inari to come out she went to the kitchen hall to make her specialties flower decorated cupcakes and some of her most special tea, made of rejuvenating and healing roots from her garden. So while Hinata made the refreshments in the hall just a few steps away from the bathroom hall a peculiar boy walked thru (that he thought was as safe as his room). Then **BAM! **The door of the nearest room opened revealing a, for him gorgeous girl with the most worried expression on her face, she was hurt but there were no marks or cuts on her and she was also scared as a bunny trapped in a hunting party. He got worried as the girl started to cry and looked around for someone. She then noticed him staring right back at her with concern in his eyes._

'_What? Neji lives here too? Oh no! This is too much I can't believe this! My life is ruined!' Naruto thought and then looked strait at Neji's worrying eyes he was kawaii? He was being too much of a girl! _

"_W-who are you…? Eek! Help?" Naruto said then fell well almost fell to the floor Neji was there to save him err her. There was a big space where the silence of twelve centuries ago erupted there. Just that Naruto was uncomfortable and in pain did he talk. "Um? Will you let go of me it hurts really bad and…" he was cut off by…_

"_Who are you? You're very beautiful!" he paused since he did not know what the heck he said just now! Then continued: "I-it hurts? Where? Maybe I can help! By the way I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin."_

"_well," Naruto started then sat down where Neji showed him to sit as well as he did the same sitting right beside him holding one of Inari's hands since she almost fell he has never let that hand go. _

"_it hurts really bad like if someone is performing a voodoo on me! It's like being punished with needles on the inside well here it hurts more then when I got to the bathroom I got this huge headache…" while he was talking Neji was well absorbing her essence and well he was mostly looking at her very with loving eyes one should be concerned if a boy looks at you this way._

"…_you see I was bleeding when I was in the bathroom then I knocked onto you… you listening to me Neji?"_

_WELL I THOUGHT I LEAVE YOU HANGING ON WHAT IS GOING TO HAPEN I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO COME OUT SAS MORER COMEDY I LIKE COMEDY!!!!1_

_BYE AND THE DEMON TOUKY IS SLEPING TODAY SO SHE SAYS HI AND NOT TO BOTHER HER IN HER SLEEP IF YOU WANNA THE NEW CHAPTER OUT SOONER THAN LATER!!!_

_DEMON TOUKY IS UP RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!!!_

_a/n:guys my first languaje is spanish I think I'm pretty good in english but I still need more practice so plz no flamers on my grammar erros but you can flame me if you guys can't understand anything then my chapters will change for the good this fic is a one week only fic and when it's oiver maybe therre will be a sequel? i gess if the readers like!!_


End file.
